


Health Over Image

by heavenlysastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anorexia, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Eating Disorder, Little sister reader, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlysastiel/pseuds/heavenlysastiel
Summary: You're Sam and Dean's little sister, and they catch onto your eating habits.





	

The pressure to be perfect was unbearable. No matter how many meals I skipped, how many times I broke down, how many times I tried burning off what wasn't there, it was never good enough. I couldn't stand looking in the mirror, but I couldn't handle not being able to either. I turned sideways, around, I pinched a bit of fat from my sides. Nothing, nothing has improved. I couldn't help but lose it. I sat down on my bed and cried into my hands. This will never get better; I will never get better. I'm stuck and there's no way out.

I heard a knock at my door and I wiped my tears. "Y/n? Dinner's ready so come on." "Okay hang on." It was silent for a second, and then I heard the door open. Dean could tell something was wrong just from my voice. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." I said. He looked at me and cocked his eyebrow. "You've been crying." "No I haven't just leave me alone." I went to walk past him, but he stopped me. "Tell me." "I'll tell you when I want to tell you and that's not right now." I went to walk out, but then I remember I'd have to eat dinner if I sat with them. I just sat down on my bed and he looked at me confused. "Are you going to come eat?" "Not hungry." Now Dean was getting pissed. 

"Oh really? Now see, I'm damn sure I'd be hungry if I hadn't eaten in 3 days." "How would you know how long it's been? Have you been watching me like a hawk?" "I've been watching long enough to know something isn't right!" Dean and I turned to the door when we heard a knock. "Hey, is everything okay?" "She's not hungry apparently." Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "How long has it been since she's eaten?" "3 days." Sam frowned and walked into the room. Once he closed the door I sighed and rested my head into my palms. They were going to try and give me a talk now. "Why are you not eating?" "No appetite." "Bullshit, you used to love eating." Dean reminded me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Well not anymore." "What's changed?" Dean was asking all of his questions so angrily, and I began to get nervous. "I don't know. I'm just not hungry. What do you want me to tell you?" "That it's something else.. because I know that it is." "Why are you assuming?" I asked angrily. "Why are you getting defensive?" I honestly did not want to spend my time arguing with them. "Because assumptions! Dean, you're making assumptions." "No, I'm stating facts! This has a lot more to it than a loss of appetite." Dean wasn't handling any of this very well. Sam seemed completely out of the loop, which was a good thing. "Dean, what the hell are you saying-" "I'm saying that I see the way you look at yourself in the mirror! " He shouted. I didn't know he's seen me body checking before. I thought nobody was watching me. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm perfectly happy with my body!" "Your expressions when looking at your body says otherwise! You looked disgusted, and that's not okay! I know what you're doing Y/n." "What am I doing? " I shouted. "You're slowly killing yourself! " 

The room went silent and tears pricked the brim of my eyes. "You don't know anything.." "I know a whole 'lot sweetheart! I'm more aware than you've been for months! " Sam was now stepping into the conversation. "Wait, so you're not eating just to lose weight?" "Well since we're all making assumptions here!" "It's not assumptions Y/n, it's what's happening." I bit my lip to try and fight back the tears. "Why though?" Sam asked. I couldn't help myself. It was so hard holding back everything, and I couldn't handle it anymore. "Why? Because I'm tired of waking up and hating what I see. I'm tired of looking at myself and wondering, "how can I change this about myself?" I'm tired of wondering! I'm just wanting to do rather than wait around and see what happens. Obviously nothing else is working, so I had to go to my last resort." "Killing yourself? " Dean asked. "If that's what it takes!" Dean's eyes widened and I could tell it pissed him off. "You'd rather be killing yourself slowly just to try and look like a bag of bones, rather than to take care of yourself and be healthy and look good?" "There's no such thing as looking good if I'm shoving food in my mouth.." "Do you even hear yourself Y/n?" Sam asked worriedly. "I do, I know what I'm saying-" "No you don't Y/n! You're delirious. You look sick right now! Not healthy with the perfect frame you're dreaming of, you look like you're about to fall over dead! " Dean usually speaks nothing but the truth. "I mean, look at yourself! " I looked into the mirror and my heart sunk. My face looked sunken in and my eyes had bags under them. I looked like something they'd salt and burn. I took a good minute to stare at myself, and I could tell they were wondering what I was thinking. When I turned around though, tears were flooding out of my eyes. "I don't know how to fix it, please help me." "Let us help you." Dean asked of me. I nodded and he hugged me tightly. When he finished hugging me, Sam hugged me. "Please take care of yourself. We need you here." I nodded and they led me into the living room. 

They gave me a small proportion of what they made, and I picked around at it for a while. They surprisingly didn't say anything. They were watching me, but they didn't say anything. Eventually I was able to eat and I finished the meal. When I was done the boys looked at me and smiled. I didn't realize until I'd finished that they waited after eating to see if I needed help. Sam took my empty plate from me and Dean looked at me from across the table. "Health over image?" I nodded and he cocked his eyebrow. "Promise?" I smiled, "I promise."


End file.
